A Partir De Hoy
by tsuki no tenshi16
Summary: Bella y su hermano Jacob viajan hacia Europa ahi conoceran amigos, enemigos, aliados, traidores y sobretodo Amor  *****TODOS HUMANO*****
1. Chapter 1 Academia Russell

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan tengo 17 años y nunca pensé que mi vida daría un giro de 180°

Sabía que este día iba a llegar, el día para despedirme de mis padres, mi hermano Jacob y yo hicimos las maletas el día de ayer en la noche porque hoy tomaremos el avión hacia nuestra nueva escuela

Mis padres Renne y Charlie nos mandaran a la academia Russell que se encuentra en Europa, ellos dicen que es la mejor academia que existe, y ese es el motivo por el que nos manda pero la verdad yo prefiero una escuela normal, odio los internados, al menos no estaré sola mi hermano me acompaña, lo que mas odio es estar sola

Nuestros padres nos acompañaron al aeropuerto para nuestro viaje y como era de esperarse mamá no paraba de llorar

-oh mis niños por favor cuídense mucho, los voy a extrañar- mamá nos abrazo a los dos al mismo tiempo- prometan que me escribirán

-claro mamá- le conteste- trataremos que sea lo mas seguido posible

-vamos Renne los chicos perderán el avión además no es un adiós para siempre los veremos cada verano- mi padre no sacaba sus sentimientos en eso Jacob y el se parecían

-bien nos vamos padre- le dijo Jacob a papá. El no se refería a nuestro padre como papá, para el siempre era "padre"

-esta bien, Jacob cuida de tu hermana

-si padre-contesto mi hermano, ja como si yo no supiera cuidarme sola, además era yo la que cuidaba de Jacob no el de mi

Nuestro vuelo fue anunciado, mamá nos dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, y papá me dio un beso en la frente y un abrazo a Jacob

Nuestro vuelo seria un poco largo, Jacob era el único emocionado yo estaba un poco triste dejar a mis amigas y mi vida por un tonto internado, sin darme cuenta las lagrimas aparecieron en mis ojos y claro Jacob lo noto

-vamos hermanita se que no quieres ir a la academia pero no creo que sea tan malo, además no vas a estar sola sabes que yo estaré contigo- Jacob comprendía a la perfección lo mucho que me desoprimía estar sola

-lo se- le conteste sin mucho animo

Todo el vuelo me la pase callada con los audífonos puestos y con los ojos cerrados para que Jacob pensara que dormía. Al llegar a Europa salimos del aeropuerto y ahí en la entrada numero 6 se encontrada una camioneta con el nombre de la academia-esa camioneta nos llevaría hacia el internado- así que ya no había marcha atrás a partir de ahorra estaría como prisionera en ese lugar

Un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años se acerco a nosotros, vestía de negro con un sombrero de chofer.

-buenas tardes jóvenes tuvieron buen viaje

-si- contesto Jacob con una sonrisa en los labios aunque su sonrisa era de cortesía

-bueno yo me llamo Eleazar y soy el chofer de la academia el Director Cullen me pedio que los llevara a la academia, así que por favor suban tenemos el tiempo justo para llegar- dijo abriéndonos la perta trasera de la camioneta

Subimos a la camioneta y tal como dijo el chofer el viaje era largo, se me hizo eterno

Al llegar a la academia nos abrieron la reja que era de acero pintada de blanco que contrastaba a la perfección con el color de la academia si no me podía quejar era linda, las paredes pintadas de blanco el patio rodeado de flores, rosas, lilas, jazmines, tulipanes (mis flores favoritas), margarita, tenia muchos arboles, una fuente en forma de ángel que al caer el agua y con los rayos del sol decoraban el pasto de muchos tipos de colores. No pude evitar al ver todo eso que mi sonrisa fuera de felicidad, y claro como siempre Jacob lo noto

-vaya pareces mas animada

-como no voy a estarlo este jardín anima a cualquiera-conteste. Eleazar escucho nuestra pequeña conversación y agrego

-es una idea del Director Cullen, el desea que sus estudiantes estén felices de estar aquí y que consideren a la academia como su hogar

-vaya eso es muy lindo de su parte-conteste sin poder evitar volver a ver ese hermoso paisaje que de ahora en adelante seria mi hogar, y si la verdad es que me gustaba

Al llegar a la puerta principal hecha de madera pintada de color chocolate una mujer nos recibió

-bienvenidos a la Academia Russell yo soy Esme Cullen subdirectora de este lugar- la mujer delante de nosotros era muy bella, tenia ojos color miel cabello castaño y su tez era blanca

-nosotros somos Isabella y Jacob Swan- nos presento mi hermano

-bien chicos el director los espera en su oficina, Eleazar subirá su equipaje a sus respectivas habitaciones

La Subdirectora Esme nos guio por un pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta pintada de color negro, ella toco la puerta y luego la abrió para anunciarle a Director nuestra llegada

-Director los jóvenes Swan han llegado- informo Esme

-bien que pasen- se escucho una voz dulce a travez de la puerta era igual de dulce que la de Esme, ella abrió mas la puerta para dejarnos pasar y después salió ella

Atrás de un escritorio estaba un hombre de unos veintitantos años sentado observando unos papeles, este alzo la vista y nos dedico una cálida sonrisa, el era rubio ojos color miel y tez blanca

-sean bienvenidos a la Academia Russell mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen y soy el director, ustedes son Isabella y Jacob Swan, bien debo llamarlos por su nombre completo o prefieren de otra manera ustedes díganme

-bueno yo prefiero que me llamen Jake

-y yo prefiero Bella- el si que era una persona amable a mi no me gustaba que me llamaran Isabella prefería mas Bella

-bien Jake y Bella, tomen asiento a partir de este momento les explicare las reglas de la Academia.


	2. Chapter 2 En la Fuente de Angel

_**ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA QUE NO ES DE ANIME Y ESPERO LES GUSTE**_

* * *

_**A PARTIR DE HOY**_

Vaya parece que este lugar no es tan bueno después de todo y yo pensando que este lugar seria maravilloso y ahora teníamos reglas que seguir

-este es el reglamento general de la academia- dijo el Director Carlisle sacando unas hojas de uno de sus cajones

**1.- Los alumnos deberán mostrar respeto a los otros estudiantes y a sus superiores**

**2.- Se deberá respetar el horario, quien llegue tarde a clases tendrá detención.**

**3.- Prohibido salir de la escuela sin permiso y/o justificación**

**4.- No se puede tomar alimentos y/o beber durante las clases **

**4.- Las mascotas están prohibidas.**

**5.- Esta estrictamente prohibido visitar las habitaciones de los varones así como el de las señoritas, habrá fuertes sanciones para quienes visiten este lugar.**

**6.- El uniforme de los varones es de color blanco, camisa negra, y corbata roja**

**7.- El uniforme de las señoritas es color negro, camisa blanca y niño rojo**

**8.- Los alumnos deben portar el uniforme de lunes a viernes, sábados y domingos es opción libre **

**Horarios**  
**- Las clases comienzan a las 8:20 am y terminan a las 2:00 pm de lunes a viernes. **

**-El desayuno será a las 7:20 am y terminara a las 8:00 am.**

**De 2:30 pm a 3:20 pm será la hora de la comida.**

**-La merienda es a las 8:30 pm hasta las 9:10 pm, después de la cena los alumnos deberán ir a sus habitaciones.**  
**-De lunes a viernes de 4:00 pm a 8:30 pm será la hora en que los clubes así como la convivencia entre alumnos, esto quiere decir que durante este periodo de tiempo tanto los varones como las señoritas pueden convivir.**

**-Sábados y domingos las actividades serán de 12:00 am a 1:30 pm y el resto del día será libre.**

Bueno al menos no es tan estricto

-tienen alguna duda- pregunto el Director levantando la vista de la hoja que estaba leyendo

-no ninguna- contesto Jake por los dos

-bueno entonces síganme para que les muestre sus respectivas habitaciones- dijo levantándose de su asiento

Al salir por la puesta principal se encontraban dos edificios uno de color blanco y otro de color azul

- en el edificio azul se encuentran los dormitorios de los varones y el blanco es el dormitorio de las señoritas ahora vamos primero al blanco estoy seguro que querrá dejar a su hermana en su dormitorio

-si, así es- contesto Jake muy orgulloso de si

Pasamos por el enorme jardín y cada vez que lo veía me enamoraba mas de el

Al entrar al edificio el interior era del mismo tono de blanco con las puertas de madera pintadas de color chocolate, al subir las escaleras había mucho mas puertas de madera con distintos apellidos supongo que así identifican de quien es cada dormitorio

Casi hasta el fondo (que no era nada oscuro la luz del sol entraba por las ventanas y también los focos alumbraban a la perfección el pasillo) del pasillo había una puerta con una placa con mi apellido

-bien señorita Bella esta será su habitación- dijo el Director en ese momento abrió la puerta y me hizo entrar primero encendiéndola luz

Mi habitación era enorme, había una cama donde fácilmente cabrían tres personas, tenia cortinas alrededor de color crema, las paredes eran blancas tenia mi propio baño, un armario enorme, un tocador con un gran espejo, una ventana que daba hacia el jardín que tanto me había gustado, debía admitir que este lugar me gustaba aun mas

-bueno la dejamos para que descanse y arregle sus pertenencias ahora llevare a su hermano a su habitación

-bueno Bella nos vemos en la tarde- dijo Jacob dándome un abrazo y un beso en la frente, aveces Jake era tan paternal

-si nos vemos- conteste con mis mejillas sonrojadas

Jake y el Director salieron de mi habitación y yo sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí hacia la ventana era maravilloso ver ese hermoso paisaje pero algo llamo mi atención, era un chico que estaba sentado en la fuente en forma de ángel leyendo un libro, era tan guapo la luz del agua con los rayos del sol hacían que su piel se viera hermosa, el chico sintió el peso de mi mirada y al voltear hacia arriba nuestras miradas se cruzaron yo en vez de apartar la mirada me quede como idiota viéndolo, el me dedico una tierna sonrisa y yo se la devolví muy sonrojada menos mal que estaba alto un poco lejos para que el lo notara, retire mi mirada de ahí no muy gustosa de hacerlo cuando alguien llamo a mi puerta.

Camine hacia la puerta y la abrí delante de mi había tres chicas, una de cabello negro corto, ojos grises, la otra era rubia, de ojos color café claro y la otra igual rubia pero ojos color miel

-hola soy Alice Cullen- me dijo la mas pequeña de las tres la de pelo negro- ellas son Rosalie Hale y Tanya Denali

-mucho gusto en conocerlas yo soy Isabella Swan pero díganme Bella- les conteste con una sonrisa- eres hija del Director Alice

-si así es

-nosotras somos tus vecinas- dijo la que respondía por el nombre de Tanya

-¿mis vecinas?

-si –contesto Rosalie- yo estoy en el cuarto de la derecha, Alice esta en el de la izquierda y Tanya esta al lado de Alice

-ah ya comprendo

-ya conociste la escuela Bella- me pregunto Alice

-no toda

-bueno entonces ponte el uniforme y salgamos para que te la mostremos- me animo Rosalie

-si esta bien- conteste muy animada de poder hacer nuevas amigas tan pronto

-te esperamos aquí afuera- me dijo Tanya

-de acuerdo- conteste cerrando la puerta

Me dirigí hacia el armario y saque el uniforme de la academia al terminar de ponérmelo me disponía a salir pero un pude evitar dirigirme hacia la ventana y ver hacia la fuete pero el ya no estaba, resignada me dirigí hacia la puerta para ir a conocer mi nueva escuela

* * *

_**ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO **_

_**NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPI**_

_**Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR COMENTARIOS**_

_**BYE**_


End file.
